Love Conquers All
by Sapphirus
Summary: 1 day Spira Valentines Day The Gullwing girls are going to have a fun summer with romance all around them
1. Default Chapter

Love conquers all  
  
By: Dottie  
  
Chapter 1 A Summer plan  
  
It was a month since Vegnagun was defeated, Yuna, Paine, Rikku, and the rest of the Gullwings were always having fun with one another. Gippal, Baralai, and Nooj were traveling with them since they were always bored.  
  
Location Celsius  
  
"Yuna come on we are spending our summer at Besaid Island with our friends." Rikku called running to Yuna in the bar. 'We are, who decided to do that?" Yuna asked concerned. "Well Baralai, and Gippal convinced my brother, but he gotten frustrated as usual, he decided we needed the break from all the things we had gone through with Vegnagun. "I hope Shuyin and Lenne are resting in good peace with eachother." Paine said sitting by the two girls. "You should know the Shuyin looks just like Tidus, same hair style, same overdrives weird, I think you and him are the reincarnation of them two." Paine said with pride. "You just might be right Paine" Yuna agreed.  
  
Minute's later Baralai came in where the girls were and sat by them, Yuna seemed to always feel nervous around him when he came around her, but she hid her blushes. "So what are you girls planning to do for the summer at Besaid?" he said sitting a seat from where Yuna was sitting. "Well we'll visit Lulu and Wakka, then go swimming in the hotsprings on the other side of the island, and more of what I can think of if I can think about it he he" Rikku said with joy. Baralai looked over to Yuna "Are you okay Yuna" he said with a little concern. She calmed the blush off her face and looked to face him "Uh he he yeah I'm just fine just thinking of things" she rushed the words. "Well if any of you need anything just ask me okay? "Okay thank you" Paine said as he walked back to the elevator. "Yuna why do you blush everytime Baralai comes," Paine asked. "Well I uh, I don't be blushing I just be uh red on the cheeks sometimes. "Come on Yuna tell us the truth, you know you can trust us" Rikku said teasingly. "Well if you say so, okay here goes, since I met Baralai for my first time in Bevelle I been somehow got into liking him, then later it turned into love, I just feel silly saying this its just he's been so nice to me and helped me with my problems and our problems. He, he is just such a sweet person, quiet too. "Yuna that's beautiful and a romantic story ^o^" Rikku said with joy. "What about Tidus?" Paine asked suddenly. "I don't know, I don't think I'll ever find him, remember when I was in the Farplane, I only saw his ghost, he might be dead, no I wont think such things like that" Yuna said with a low voice.  
  
"Well just to tell you ladies Valentines Day is coming in two days, I bet you all of you forgot about that" Gippal said walking past the girls. Rikku looked at him "Oh boy here comes Mr. Wanna be Sexy" Rikku thought with a teasing smile, he came to her giving her a wink which made her blush "Oh no not me too, no blushing Rikku come on get a hold of yourself!!" Rikku thought. "Rikku who's going to be your Valentines person he said looking at her with a smirk. "Um I ...I...I don't know heh heh, stop giving me that stare. He decided to taunt her "Could it be me ha ha ha!!!" He teased. At that remark Rikku blushed 20 shades of red at one time. "Well.... I don't know heh well I think I better uh wash my hair yeah Rikku said rushing past him blushing furiously to the elevators. "Well I'll see you ladies later ok" Gippal left with a big smile on his face. "Okkkaay.... so you suppose she likes him like you like Gippal? "I agree, did you see how much she was blushing ha that was so cute! Yuna said giggling. "Well let's see how them two Al Bheds get to know eachother," Paine said with pleased smile.  
  
Dottie): Can you believe that FF.net deleted my first Final Fantasy X-2 how rude can they get, they should at least gave mercy sheesh! Well that's my first chapter so far, I hope you like it (Please review) if you liked it (NO FLAMES) if you didn't I'm trying my best to make the characters relationships a little longer ^_^ 


	2. Love can come faster than you think

Love Conquers All  
  
By: Dottie  
  
Chapter 2: Love can come faster than you think  
  
Location: Rikku's bed (night time 11:45 p.m.  
  
"How can I be so silly me liking Gippal how funny is that?" Rikku said blushing. "But he is kinda sexy for an Al Bhed. Rikku said as she stretched out on her bed. "I wonder if he feels the same for me she said as she turned to her side and saw a pink envelope and some red and pink roses lying on her dresser. "Hmm I wonder who these are for?" she said as she looked at the envelop, to be surprised it was from Gippal to her. "Better read the letter. **************************************************************************** *********** Dear Rikku  
  
I can't keep it in any longer, since Spira Valentines Day is in 12 hours and 45 min I just got to tell you the feelings I have for you you are the prettiest Al Bhed I have ever seen, you have the most sexiest body on the face of Spira, you are like the goddess of the stars to me. I know we only knew each other for 2 years but since I been with you and Gullwings I always been protecting you from anything that comes behind you. I love you soo much ^_^.  
  
Ps. Please become mines  
  
Love Gippal  
  
Rikku was so surprised she was in tears "Oh my gosh I never knew he liked me so much" she said as she looked at the roses, they smelled so fresh and clean. She became tired, Yuna and Paine were getting reading for a good nights rest as well, their beds were one by another from eachother. It was Yuna bed then Rikku's then Paine's. "Wow Rikku who are these from Paine said looking at the pink letter and the roses. "Well uh, you wouldn't believe it, it was Gippal he actually likes me likes me" Rikku said rushly out blushing while going under the covers of her bed. "Well you know what tomorrow is" Yuna said dressing and lying in her bed. "I know I don't have a crush on anybody right now, cause I always been a loner" Paine said lying down and going to sleep. "Goodnight you too Rikku said snuggling in her bed.  
  
1:45 a.m.  
  
2 hours later Rikku got up to go to get some water, she went down the steps from the bedroom to see Gippal sitting at the bar where Barkeep was at. Rikku blushed when she saw that he didn't have no shirt on. He had extremely muscular muscles on him "Wow he's soo hott!" Rikku whispered loudly drooling. "Hey Rikku never thought I would see you up this late" he said with a smile. "I was just thirsty," she said looking the other way blushing. "Why are you blushing every time I come to talk to you. "Umm I have a cold" Rikku lied sweat dropping. "You're a good liar," he said with his arms crossed with a smirk.  
  
"So did you get my present" he asked. "Uh yeah it was a very beautiful present. "You know I really meant what I said in that letter," he said looking into her eyes. "Yeah just to amit my side of this story I also had a big crush on you she said blushing, I just been scared to tell you, I.... Rikku was cut off by Gippal's lips on hers. He passionately kissed her while tilting her backwards a little. She gave in to the kiss putting her arms around him. He began moving down to her neck, suckling it leaving small visible hickeys. 'Lets continue this in my chambers" he said carrying her to his bedroom.  
  
Gippal: How bad are you going to get?!!!  
  
Dottie: As queen of naughtiness It will get real interesting mwahahaha!!!!  
  
Rikku: I wonder what happens next between me and hunk boy ^_^.  
  
Yuna: When is it me and Baralai's turn?!!  
  
Dottie: That is a secret, I ain't saying nothing he he! (Yuna whines like a baby)  
  
Dottie( Man are my stories naughty or what well the next chapters going to come as long as I get at least 3 reviews from people out there, til that time peace out, oh yeah one more thing chapter 3 is going to be lemony fresh so brace ya selves LOL ^_^ I thank mizunderstood101 for giving me the courage to write more on with this fic. PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!!!! 


	3. Destinies Combine

Love Conquers All  
  
By: Dottie  
  
Chapter 3 Destinies combine  
  
2:10 a.m. In Gippals Chambers  
  
Gippal carried Rikku into his bedroom while continuing to kiss her on the lips. He close to door and locked it. His room was beautiful, it had sheets made of real silk white. He laid her on the bed, while he climbed on top of her. He began unbuttoning her tank top shirt showing her bra while throwing it to the side of the room. "I love you so much Rikku he said as he began taking her skirt off revealing her panties. "Hey no fair you need some striping too," Rikku said as she started unzipping his pants, showing his blue cotton boxers. "So how long did you have a crush on me?" Rikku asked with a sly look on her face. "Since the first time I met you sexy mama" he said with a smirk. She blushed a little "Now lets get back to our business" he said with a sexy voice. He took her bra off revealing her breasts, he was looking at them with wide satisfaction, she blushed as she tried to cover them but he moved her hands away "You don't have to hide from me anymore Rikku" he said as he took one in his mouth and started suckling on one while he caressed the other, as they got hard. Rikku gave a soft moan as he went to the other.  
  
He went lower kissing her stomach, he tickled her a little, as he heard her laugh a little "Stop teasing Gippal" she said with he eyes closed. He went lower to her most private area on her body. He pulled her underwear off revealing her womanhood. He went back up and kissed her again, as he pulled the rest of his clothes off revealing his manhood. Rikku became worried because he was very very big, and t looked like it was in an erection state. Gippal saw the look in her face by reassuring her with comforting words in her ear. "Are you ready?" he looked at her. "Uh yeah she sad a little worried still. "Don't worry I will be very gentle" he said with one more kiss before he thrusted inside of her. Rikku shot up in pain because as he went in and out it was giving her lots of pain. He stop as soon as he heard her scream with tears in her eyes. "Are you okay, I'll stop if I'm hurting you too much" he said with concern. She looked at him with teary eyes "Keep going Gippal I will be fine, I just got to get use to it" she said kissing him on the lips. He began thrusting into her again this time going slower, as Rikku gotten use to the pain and soon turned pain to pleasure. She begged him to go faster, he went faster making her moan and beg for more, she tried to hold her screams in. "Rikku scream baby scream my name" he ordered going faster. She couldn't hold it any longer so she just screamed as she can "GIIIPPPAAALLL!!! They both went up and down enjoying each other's moans and pleasure spots. Minutes later Gippal rolled off of her laying on the side of her, they were trying to catch their breaths. "He grabbed Rikku and brought her into his strong arms, he once more kissed her passionately before he pulled the covers on both of them. "I love you Gippal" "I love you too," they both said as they went to sleep for the night.  
  
Yuna woke up minutes later after she heard screams from downstairs "I wonder where that came from" she ask looking very sleepy in the eyes. "Better go check" Paine said in her sleep. Yuna rolled her eyes "I wonder where Rikku is? She asked while going down the stairs. Barkeep was cleaning til Yuna came to him "Have you seen Rikku Barkeep" she asked the Hypello. "Lash time I sheen her she was with that Alsh Bhed guy" he said looking the other way. "Hesh and her went to that room over thersh" he said pointing to the door beside the elevator. "Gippal's room, I have an idea of what happened in there," she said going to the door.  
  
Dottie:) I'm usually a person who gets right to the action of things thank you for the reviews everybody they really encouraged me except for the review I got from a person named SakuyaXHaru and this is the ignorant thing he wrote about my story, And as for SakuyaXHara I don't care what you think about my stories they are from my imagination so live with it and give someone else a flame and not mines  
  
Too Bad...This is a FLAME.Just Wondering..Did you beat the whole Game? Got the perfect ending and got all of those Rikku and Gippal signs? have you finished FFX? Have You got the hints of Baralai and Paine? What about Nooj and Leblanc? guess not. Well Listen up! Gippal has known Rikku for his whole life! If u finished FFX then u would know about kekkah. (how u spell it..) Tidus does return from the farplane. He does see yuna, You Probley weren't paying attention to the game. You don't put in too much info on them. You can't assume that anyone that reads you're story is gonna know every charater and every detail. Geez. Also if You have noticed, Yuna's love for Tidus is Unconditional, whether he is back or not she will always love him. he protected her from the final aeon. so, she is deep for him. And paine and baralai you can just tell that Baralai has always had a crush on her, like how he would always call her name. Gippal is also too cocky and too shy to admitt his feelings. you made the chacaters sound as a OCC that's sad. Also your story is rated R and it's a love story. That's fine I'll give you that. Still, Even tho my stories aren't the greatest because 1. it's not my stories that i wrote. 2. I write longer stories and fill them with detail. I have been on this site soo long to write better stories then your's. but they can't compare to pinkstarz or Elf's work, anyways your story has bad grammar, also Yuna is always shy around Baralai was because she was to marry the prateor but she found out it wasn't him. Also, Final Fantasy is based on animation and real life. Which means you can't say that they blush blush blush all the time and stop making those crazy emo. example: ^_^ something like that. Also add words to make it sound more better. Also just because it's a fantasy doesn't mean you can say something that's not true. love doesn't conquer all, because love happens when someone you feel comftable with makes you happy. just knowing,Love also has to have sadness. and how gippal gave rikku that flower and letter wasn't like him to do so, and it wasn't nessisary to add on and on how paine has a diffrent side. Paine did wake up to her old self but she doesn't have pride unless she has done something amazing and she still is a lil cruel and she wouldn't even say " let them get to know eachother more" Better read all of this. Keh. and don't flame the stories on my profile because they aren't mine. 


	4. Author Notes

Author notes  
  
I going to keep writing my story Love Conquers All til it's done, even though people are suddenly writing flames on it. And by the way for those people who want my age. It is 15 ok, so I'm not and expert at these fanfics, I just write what I think of. I don't even know how to erase the flames off my review pages. So for those who wrote nice reviews for my stories I thank them and I'm going to continue with these chapters just for you ^_^ thanks. 


	5. Naughty Yuna! Arrival on Besaid Island

Dottie: I am soooooo sorry I left all of ya hang out on my story, since my computer broke I no longer had Microsoft word 97 to type the rest of my stories, and finally found a way to get it back on the computer, so this chapter will be longer to make it up to all of you nice ppl This month is my birthday I'm finally turning sweet 16 yay!!! June 27  
  
8  
  
Chapter 4: Naughty Yuna!!, arrival on Besaid island  
  
Yuna was peeking through Gippal's room suprising to see him and Rikku sleeping with eachother in the same bed!"Wow I never thought she had in in her, go you naughty girl!! She whispered happily.  
  
"Naughty Yuna what are you looking at?? Paine said coming down the steps looking sleepy still. "Oh I'm sure you will be just as surprised as me" she pointed in the room followed by Paine peeking in, her eyes widened in surprised. "Oh my ain't this cute...she said looking at Rikku budge a bit in Gippal's arms. "We should go back asleep so we are ready for the big day tomorrow" Yuna suggested closed their door whole followed by Paine back up the stairs.  
  
Time: 10:05a.m area over Besaid ocean  
  
Rikku woke up at the sun shinning in her eyes, she slept good knowing that Gippal was there to protect her from many harm. She turned around a little to see him still sleeping with his patch on his eye.  
  
"I wonder what happened to his eye" she wonder rubbing a finger on it. "It happened while I was trying to fight a fiend called a King Behemoth, it's kinda dangerous that the regular Behemoths but this one had the power of thunder, and it had super strength it used thunder on my eye burning it to death. "Me Yuna and Paine fought one on the thunder Plains long before we defeated Vegnagun and Yuna sang her song! She said remembering the battle. "It wasn't easy either, that monster had a powerful attack called.... "Uppercut you mean, he interrupted her. "Yeah." She said getting up a little, oh I almost forgot today is Spira Valentines day today! She said excitedly. "Oh yeah happy Spira Valentines Day, he grabbed Rikku pulling her into a passionate kiss. "Lets go see who's up she said putting her new clothes on for the day.  
  
Brother and Buddy and Shinra were setting the ship to land on Besaid Shore, there they were going there for the Besaid village Festival for the Aeons that have been sacrificed for to beat sin, known as Spira Valentines Day, which also mean people who like eachother will become couples on that day. "All settings set to Besaid island buddy" buddy said to his friend Brother. "Ytyuo tolehet" he said sitting down. "Whatever you say" he said getting on the intercom and waking everybody else up letting them know the get ready for their day  
  
(Dottie: I hatted when I had to defeat my favorite Aeon Bahamut in Final Fantasy X grrrrrr!!! "")  
  
In the girls bedrooms Yuna and Paine were already getting ready for the day. Instead of Yuna wearing her same outfit, she decided to put on the outfit that Lenne had gave her as a thank you gift. "Lets go and Party!! Paine said giving Yuna a high five.  
  
In another room Baralai was getting ready for the party also, but he was organizing what he was planing for Yuna today. He got her the rare silver sapphire roses that were only found in the Bevelle meadows. "I don't know how I'm going to do this, but I'll try besides today is the day I should tell my feelings for her...and it should be done today" he said walking out of his room.  
  
"Hi Paine rest easy last night?" Nooj asked as Paine and Yuna walked to the Celsius. "It seems like I did," she said rubbing her eyes. "Are we at Besaid yet" Rikku asked running to the Celsius with Gippal following her. "Yup were just a few min away now" Shinra said looking at the map. Minutes later Baralai walked in, "What up everyone" he asked. "Were about to land on Besaid island for the Spira Valentines Day Festival" Buddy explained. "Well is everyone ready to party today's" Brother asked.  
  
Dottie: So how was it so far, I know I took too long to update this chapter but here it is so Please Review!!!. 


	6. Author note

Dottie:A/N: For the guys who have problems with my fic and the grammars, I don't care for what you say about them it's how I type deal with it, AND IF YOU DON'T AGREEE WITHH HOW I TYPE IT INCLUDING THE OOCNESS THEN TYPE A BETTER ONE IF YOU THINK YOUR SO BETTER THAN ANY OTHER WRITER ON, ONE MORE THING I MADE THE AL BHED UP BECAUSE I DIDN"T BOTHER FIGURING OUT THE MEANINGS OF IT, ITS ANNOYING AND A WASTE OF TIME . sorry just in a bad mood…….. Right now I'm pretty much working on my new story Silent Love


End file.
